I'll love you forever
by Delenashipper323
Summary: A story about the team in the BAU, Morgan get's injured and his nurse is miss Garcia (they're already together) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I promise to love you forever:

"Morning hot stuff" Garcia said playfully to her husband of almost a year.

"Morning baby girl" he said tiredly back. He turned and faced her, she was grinning from ear to ear, he loved her smile, she was his ray of sunshine on cloudy days. In his mind she was perfect. Garcia hopped out of bed and pulled her lover out of bed. It was time for work. It was hard trying to keep things purely professional at work but they managed, it was easier now that the team knew, when they first entered a relationship they kept it a secret because relationships in teams where frowned upon and the BAU broke enough rules as it is so they didn't want to add to the list.

"come on my chocolate thunder, we've got a case and for you it's wheels up in an hour" She moaned at him, sometimes she wished that they had bog standard jobs 9-5 go in come home sleep, and just have the same routine. That was them they worked for the FBI and their jobs where anything but ordinary especially the work hours. They would never leave the team though they couldn't because they weren't just a team. They were a family.

Morgan had finally managed to drag himself out of bed and put together his go bag. Garcia was waiting down stairs with a cup of fresh coffee in a travel mug because he'd have to drink it on the way to work. Before they left the house they gave each other a passionate kiss exited through the front door. Morgan opened the boot threw his go bag into it and hopped in the driver's seat; with Garcia in the car off to work they went.

They arrived at work, both of them hurried up to the conference room where the rest of the team where waiting. Once they were seated JJ started the briefing. It was a bad one. "3 women have been killed by a shot to the head but have been stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen post mortem, the body's where found out in the open in the local park" JJ stated as the horrific crime scene images appeared on screen. After JJ had finished the briefing the team bounced around a profile like they usually did before heading to the jet discussing the case further on the journey. They were on the jet half an hour later heading to a small town in West Virginia.

"The unsub isn't making any real effort to hide the body, he's just leaving it for anyone to find" Reid said, starting the conversation.

"Maybe that's what he wants, maybe he wants us to know he's killing" Hotch stated.

"Maybe, or it could suggest that he's unorganised, and that he's a new killer" Morgan chipped in.

"Why only start now though?" Prentiss questioned

"Well if we look at what we know so far, they're all females in there mid 20's with brown hair" Rossi joined the conversation

"Because of how young the victims are, the stresser could be the death of a daughter or a partner or even his mother" Reid said in a frustrated tone

"We don't have enough information on the case yet to put together a good profile, but yes reid that is a possibility. Morgan get Garcia on line I need her to look at something because even though he's disorganised the autopsy reports say that there are no hesitation marks which points to someone who's killed before" Hotch stated

Garcia popped up on the laptop the team had on the jet. "Hey doll face, you ready to work some magic for me?" Morgan asked

Garcia held back an inappropriate response and replied with "Challenge me, you beautiful behavioural analyst"

"I need you to find out if any other unsolved murders fit this unsubs MO Hotch thinks he's killed before"

She replied with "Ugh. Morgan, I said challenge me. That doesn't even raise my blood pressure"

"Mail me with your finding baby girl" Morgan said with a grin plastered across his face.

"Be safe my angles" Garcia called before the video feed was disconnected.

The plane landed and the team was ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Before they got off the jet, Hotch gave them all jobs to do, "Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi, I want you to go to the latest crime scene to see if it can give us any more clues, Reid you'll come to the station with me and once we get set up I want you to make a geographical profile and JJ I want you to go talk to the family of the latest victim and see if you can find out why she may have been targeted. We'll meet back at the station in an hour"

**10 minutes later **

"Hello detective, I'm SSA Hotchner and this is Dr. Reid" Hotch said while shaking hand with the detective

"I'd thought there'd be more than two of you if I'm being honest." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"There's another five of my agents to come, two of them are at the latest crime scene and the other two have gone to talk to the family of the latest victim. Have we got a space to work in?" Hotch questioned.

"Okay then, glad to hear you've brought the whole lot, we're going to need all the help we can get, and yes down the hall first door on you're right, all the case files have been put in there ready for you"

"Thank you" Hotch said with a nod of his head

"Excuse me detective have you got a map of the town I could use" Reid quizzed

"Yeah I've got one in my office; I'll bring it down to your work space in a minute"

"Thanks detective"

Reid made his way to the office where he'd be working until they caught the unsub. It was an okay size compared to some of the tiny spaces he'd worked in but it wasn't ideal. Anyways he sat down and started skimming through the two boxes of case files that where sat on the desk. The detective walked in a few minutes later. Reid pinned it up and started to pin where the victims lived where there were last seen and of course the dump site.

**Crime scene: **

"Hey Morgan, Prentiss" Rossi yelled as he waved them over

"What you found Rossi" Morgan asked

"Tire marks. There not that far from the dump site" Rossi pointed out. All three of them stood up and looked towards the crime scene.

"I'll call Garcia and see if she can get me a make of tires and see if it's linked to any car or if anyone local has these specific tire" Morgan took a bird's eye view picture with his phone ready for it to be sent to Garcia.

"Yes my chocolate stud muffin, what can my genius help you with" She said in playful tone

"Hay mamma, I need you to see if you can find the make of these tire tracks and see if they can be linked back to anyone in town. I'll get Hotch to mail you the list of names and I'll send the photo your way in a minute" Morgan said in a serious tone.

"I shall see what I can dig up for you my sweet, I send my findings later"

"Thanks Garcia"

He hung up his phone and made his way back to the SUV where Rossi and Prentiss where waiting for him. It was time to go back to the station and report back to Hotch and meet up with the rest of the team. They needed to put a profile together fast they only had another day before the unsub would take his next victim.

**Back at the station **

Hotch met them at the front of the police station and introduced the rest of his team to the detective. "Detective these are special agent, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Jareau" Pointing to each one of them as he said there names.

"It's a pleasure to have you all here whatever you need my office is just down there" Signalling to the left with his hand.

Hotch nodded and leaded his team to where there office would be for the next few days. They all crammed into the room JJ started off talking about what the family had told her about Emma.

"According to her parents, Emma was quite a shy person and wouldn't contact strangers unless it was an emergency. She kept to herself and she had only been back in town for a few days before she was abducted"

The team sat and soaked in the information they JJ had given them, every little detail mattered in a case like this, the details can make of brake a case. After they had all sat and quietly thought to them self, Prentiss stared relaying information about what they had and hadn't found at the crime scene.

"There were no finger prints, no DNA, nothing that could give us a leading suspect. However, Rossi found tire tracks not far from the scene, Morgan sent a picture of them to Garcia and she's seeing if she can trace anyone using that. Apart from the tire tracks, there was nothing at that crime scene, he seems disorganised, but he sure knows what he's doing" Prentiss finished and sat back in her chair. The team looked tired. Hotch could tell.

"Good work for today everyone" Hotch started." I want you to go to the hotel and get some rest. We'll sort through all the case files in the morning with fresh eyes." Hotch got up to leave and the rest of the team followed. There was no arguing that they all needed some sleep. Even though they were tired sleep seemed to escape the team when they were racing against the clock to try and find an unsub before he managed to scoop up his next victim.

Morgan got to his hotel room, it was nicer than some of the ones he'd stayed in but it still wasn't great but it was a place to rest so he really didn't care. He dropped his go bag on the floor and quickly started to get changed out of his clothes into a loose pair of PJ bottoms. He perched on the end of his bed and brought out his phone. He thought about the time and he thought she may not be up but he wanted to hear her voice, he missed her like crazy when he was away but it was part of the job and they both knew that.

He brought the phone up to his ear a very tired Garcia answered the phone "Hey sweet cheeks, how's the first day bee?" She asked

"Hey baby girl, it's been okay, I just really wanted to hear your voice. Sorry if I woke you up" he replied apologetically

"It's no problem baby, I miss you I'm all lonely, this bed is meant for two and it's too big without you"

"I'll be home soon I hope, as soon as we catch that son of a bitch. I'll let you get back to sleep just wanted to check up on you" He said almost yawning him self

"Okay, Good luck with this case. Love you baby boy" She said with a kiss sound at the end of it

"Love you more mamma"

And with that he hung up and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start off saying thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 3: **

Morgan's eyes shot open as he was awoken by the sound of his phone. It was Hotch. He sat up and grabbed his phone, his vision was still a little blurred, he rubbed his eyes and answered his phone "We got another one Hotch?"

"Another victim has been found, he name is Elizabeth Wells, she was found in the exact same place as the other victims and she fits his victimology and the MO's the same, he's a day earlier than we thought."

"What'd you need me to do Hotch?"

"I need you to go back to the dump site and see if he's left anything that will give us any sort of clues, I've got JJ talking to the family, Prentiss will meet you at the crime scene. Me and Rossi are going to go over the case files again and see if we've missed anything and Reid's going to update the geographical profile. Meet back at the station in an hour"

"Got it Hotch" and with that he hung up the phone and dragged himself out of bed.

Five minutes later he pulled up to the crime scene, Prentiss was already there. He made his way over to her and asked "Any new evidence?"

"We've got a boot print this time I've already sent it to Garcia to see if she can find anything but other than that nothing. With this being a public park we can't even be sure that it belongs to our unsub" She replied

"I'll ring Garcia and see if she can match any of the names of people who have bought the boots to people who own the tire belonging to the tire tracks we found" With that said he quickly brought out his phone a called Garcia

"Hey hot stuff, what ya got for me"

"I need you to cross check the names of people who own the boots to people who own the tires that match the tire tracks" In moments he had his answer

"I've got 3 names, Paul Radcliff, Daniel Hardcastle and Thomas Gibbs, that any good?"

"That's perfect baby girl"

"Any time my sweet"

With that the phone call ended Prentiss had already made her way back to the station. He head back to his SUV and made his way back to tell the team his findings.

When Derek arrived back at the station Hotch was in the middle of giving his profile to the police department.

"We believe the unsub is a white male aged between 20-30"Hotch stated

"We are also lead to believe that the unsub has recently lost someone close to him, who will match the description of each one of his victims" Reid chipped in

"Due to the fact that he dumps the body in the same place every time, we believe this park has a significant meaning to him" Prentiss stated

"He will be quite a shy person who's kept to himself over the years, but after he started to kill he'll have gotten more confident with each murder" Rossi piped in

"It's his way of expressing himself" Reid stated

"I know it's not much to go on but with not knowing the abduction sites or having any real evidence it's hard to give a profile" Hotch said blatantly

After they had finished giving the profile the team members made their way back to their work space and Morgan was close behind. The team sat down a little disappointed with how little progress they'd made. Morgan finally chirped up and told them the 3 names that he had gotten from Garcia using the evidence they did have.

"I've got 3 names, Paul Radcliff, Daniel Hardcastle and Thomas Gibbs and with the profile I'm sure Garcia could possibly get it to one name"

"Morgan get Garcia on the phone, we need to see if we can narrow I down"

Morgan unclipped his phone from his belt and rang Garcia

"Hey baby girl, it's me. You're on speaker."

"Oh, baby, I don't care who hears. It's always been you."

That had Morgan grinning from ear to ear. "Garcia we need you to see if any of the 3 names have recently lost a loved one just before the killings started"

"Give me a few moments to work my magic" all the team could her were the sound of keys being hammered at a ridiculous pace. "And voila Thomas Gibbs. Lost his girlfriend a week before the murders happened"

"What happened to her Garcia?" Prentiss quizzed

"She was mugged and shot in the park. He saw the whole thing" Garcia stated

"Thanks Garcia, you're a genius"

"Tell me something I don't know" And with that the phone call ended

Garcia had sent them his address. It was time to catch this son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the reviews they really do put a smile on my face, and to say this is my first fan fic I don't think I'm doing too bad, I'm going to try and update this as much as I can while ideas are still fresh. Hope you like the new chapter! **_

Morgan set out a tactical plan for the SWAT team, for when they bombarded the house of Thomas Gibbs. All Morgan wanted to do was to go home and see his wife. Sometimes he hated this job because it kept him away from her but he also had the job to thank for them getting together, if he hadn't worked for the FBI it would have been incredibly unlikely that the two had ever met. Morgan snapped out of his day dream when Hotch yelled "Move out"

10 minutes later police cars, the SUVs and SWAT van came speeding down the street with sirens blazing. They halted to a quick stop outside his house, it was un-kept like a mini scrap yard, still it was better than some of the ones the team had seen.

Morgan signalled the SWAT team to follow him towards the front door. Morgan banged loudly on his front door almost knocking it off its hinges while yelling "Thomas Gibbs, this is the FBI open up." There was no reply. Morgan signalled the swat team to take a step back he lifted his leg up and sent the door crashing to the ground. Swiftly SWAT flooded the house, Morgan following closely behind. Shouting "clear" as he had checked every room apart from one. The door leading to the basement was slightly ajar. He peered outside the front door signalling for the rest of the team to come in.

As the team stood behind him, he slowly pushed the door open, leading the team down into the basement. It was dark, whilst still holding on to his gun, Morgan slid his hand down the wall trying to find a light switch. He found it, he flicked the switch and the lights came flickering on. He looked up to find Thomas Gibbs standing in the corner of the basement with a hand gun pointed directly at Morgan. The whole team stood at a halt; none of them daring to move.

Morgan said in a calm but authoritive voice "Put the gun down. It's over Thomas we've got you."

The gun shook in Thomas' hand; it still pointed directly at Morgan.

Morgan said a little louder "Put the gun down Thomas" at that very moment Thomas pulled the trigger a bullet powered through the top of Morgan's leg. As soon as the bullet had left his gun Hotch and Prentiss shot at him, making him fall to the ground in a lifeless lump. Hotch rushed down to Morgan and took of his jacket and used that to apply that to the wound.

Hotch yelled at the team "Someone call 911" The paramedics arrived shortly after; they kept the same pressure while moving Morgan onto a gurney. The paramedics lifted Morgan up and slowly made their way up stairs to put him in the ambulance. Hotch turned to the team "I'm going with Morgan someone call Garcia and tell her to get down here as soon as she can, don't tell her the full details." After that Hotch rushed after the paramedics to find that Morgan was already in the ambulance.

The team still stood in the basement in shock. They saw the worst in humanity every day but when it came to one of their family getting shot it was a different matter. JJ looked up at the rest of the group and said quietly "I'm going to go call Garcia." And with that she left the basement and pulled out her phone and took a deep breath before calling Garcia.

Garcia answered quite cheerfully with "Why hello there, what can I do for you"

"Hey Garcia" JJ replied. Garcia could tell something was wrong. She may not have been a profiler but she knew when her babies were upset.

"What's up JJ?" She asked

"Something's happened to Morgan, Hotch wants you to get here as quickly as you can"

The smile dropped from her face "W-w-what no that can't be. Not my Morgan" She said as she gently wept

"I'm so sorry Garcia" JJ said as she tried to console her best friend. "When you get down here I'll explain everything"

"Oh okay, I'm on my way now"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the shorter chapter yesterday guys but I just thought that the ending was a perfect for ending to the chapter! Once again thank you for the reviews! After tomorrow updates may become a little slower because I've got school and exams coming up, but I promise I'll update as often as I can! **_

Garcia sped into the hospital car park, her door was almost flung open before the car had chance to stop properly, she tried to control the tears that were racing down her cheeks but she couldn't. She ran as fast as her colourful ensemble allowed her to; for her it wasn't quick enough.

She rushed into the emergency waiting room, she spotted the team sat there lifeless and in silence. When JJ looked up she spotted Garcia and ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her, at that point Garcia fell apart in her arms. Why out of 7 agents was he the one to get hurt was all she kept thinking. Garcia picked herself up off of JJ's shoulder to ask "What happened to him? How bad is it?" She asked both questions in quick succession.

"Garcia I think you should sit down" Hotch order while standing up to free his chair for her. "He's only been shot in the leg, so it's not life threatening, but when he fell to the floor he hit his head with some force, so when he gets out of surgery they're going to do a brain scan to see if it's caused any permanent damage" After Hotch said that Garcia couldn't control the tears falling from her eye.

A while after, JJ was consoling Garcia, Hotch was waiting for the doctors to update them on Morgan, Reid was sat reading a book trying to take his mind off everything and Rossi and Prentiss had gone to get the team coffee, it had been a long day and they could all use a little boost.

A short while after Rossi and Prentiss had come back with the coffee that everyone was so thankful for a doctor shouted "Derek Morgan".

At that moment Garcia perked up and rushed toward him and stated "I'm his wife, is he going to be okay?" All the team was stood behind Garcia because they knew how difficult this was for her.

"He's going to be fine, they managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damage to his leg and the scan showed nothing to be worried about he's just got a concussion" The doctor said reassuringly but added onto the end "He's going to need quite a lot of intense physiotherapy on his leg though, but after that he should be able to return to work as a field agent if he wishes"

"Can I see him" Garcia asked

"He's still knocked out from the medication at the moment but yet you can see him he's in room 15" The doctor smiled and nodded at them before making his way to another patients family.

As soon as the doctor had left Garcia quickly raced down the hall in search of room 15. She flung the door open and rushed to her husband's bedside; he was so lifeless, just lying there. She pulled up a hair a grab onto his and gave it a gentile squeeze and said "Everything's okay now, I'm here and I'm not leaving your side"

_**Really sorry for another short update, just thought it was a good place to end, because of how short it is I'm going to do another update today maybe even another two depending on how long the other update is**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey here's the second update I promised, sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the other one, I really should start re-reading my work, anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Chapter 6

When the team walked into Morgan's room, they saw Garcia just gazing at him waiting for him to wake up. They wanted to do something but they didn't know how to help her, because the truth of the matter is, the only person who could help her was Morgan.

The team came and gathered around his hospital bed, JJ stood behind Garcia and rubbed her back trying to comfort her friend. They hated seeing their usually bubbly technical analysis so upset, she was one of the only people who could bring a smile to their faces after a bad case, but now the roles were reversed and the team would do anything to help their friend.

Half an hour had passed Garcia hadn't looked up from Morgan, her gaze was fixed and the team knew she wasn't going to be leaving to get any rest anytime soon.

Garcia felt a small amount of movement in Morgan's hand which she was still holding with a strong grip. She looked up at his face she could see his eyes slowly open, she felt a small amount of joy when she saw that her husband was awake.

"Hey Honey" When she said his eyes where fixed on hers.

"Garcia?" He questioned. "What are you doing here? What happened?" He said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Morgan you were shot, but you're going to fine, you've just got a bit of a concussion" She said trying to hold back the tears, she knew she had to stay strong for him. "How much do you remember?" She quizzed

"I remember going down into the basement with the team behind me, I was leading. The unsub had a gun" He paused for a moment trying to recall what happened "and then I heard gun fire" He finished with.

"Okay, you were only shot in the leg, and you're going to have to have intensive physiotherapy, but you're going to be fine" She said as she leaned forward and gently kissed him. She didn't care that the team was there, she just had to show him that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere.

He leaned back into his bed his eyes started to flutter close, he tried to keep them open to talk to her, all he wanted was to talk to his baby girl, the last words he heard before plunging into a deep sleep was "It's okay get some rest, I'll still be here when you wake up"

A few hours later Morgan woke up to find Garcia asleep with her head resting on his bed. He slowly removed his had from her grip and brought it up to slowly stroke her hair. He'd missed her so much. He glanced to the door as he saw the door handle move. It was Hotch, as soon as Hotch could see him; he put a finger up to his mouth to signal to him to be quite. Garcia must have been exhausted and he didn't want her to be woken up.

Hotch crept to his bed side being as quite as possible whispering he asked "How you feeling?"

"I'm in a little pain, nothing I can't manage"

"Good, I'm going to see when you can be discharged"

"Hotch before you go, how long has it Garcia be here?"

"Morgan she's refused to leave your side" He said with a small smirk on his face

"Hotch while you're talking to the nurse can you see if I can get anything to eat, see if you can get her something" Looking down at Garcia.

"I'll see what I can do" With that he left.

Morgan looked down to see Garcia's eyes slowly open. "Hey princess"

She jolted up when she heard his voice "How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me up?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Hey, calm down, Hotch was here and I was just talking to him, I didn't want to wake you up, you need to rest baby girl, according to the team you haven't left this room"

"And I'm not going to" She said looking longingly into his eyes "I'm not leaving you ever again" She said with authority

"Yes mam" He said with a smile on his face

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again" She said with ear brewing in her eyes

"I won't, I promise" he said, pulling her close and gently kissing the top of her forehead

"I love you and I can't live without, what if he'd had a better aim? You could have been seriously injured or worse" She stated tears now streaming down her face

"Baby girl look at me" He tilted her head up so she was looking at him, he wiped the tears from her cheeks "I had my vest on nothing serious was going to happen, okay? I love you more than you will ever know, and I will never leave you, always remember that" He said giving her a longing kiss on the lips. She moved from the chair and laid next to him on his bed, he pulled her into an embrace. They fell asleep like that. Nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, might do another one today but I'm not sure. Hope you're liking the story so far! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few hours later the couple awoke. They found a tray of hospital food on the table next to Morgan's bed. Hotch must have brought it though when they were asleep. He looked down at Garcia who was still half asleep, "You hungry baby girl?" he whispered in her ear.

"You eat what you want first" She replied

"That's not the question I asked" He said with a smirk plastered on his face

"Yes I'm hungry I haven't eaten in like a day" She said with a sudden realisation of how long she'd been there

"You should have gotten something to eat while I was asleep, here eat this" he reached across to the table and grabbed the sandwich. He handed it to her and said "Eat."

He knew he needed to at something but he wanted to make sure Garcia got something to eat before worrying about himself. He always put her needs above his own, if his wife was happy, he was happy. Morgan leaded over to the table and grabbed the pot of jelly that was sitting there. It was about the only hospital food he could stomach. Morgan couldn't wait to get out this hospital and go home, sleep in his own bed, sleep next to Garcia and more importantly eat Garcia's cooking, that girl sure did know the way to his heart.

After they had finished eating Hotch came into the room

"Morgan, I've talked to your doctor, you've got to stay one more night and then you should be good to leave as long as you don't get any infections in your wound" Hotch said with what appeared to be a slight smile on his face

"Do I really have to stay another night? I just want to go home!"

"Sorry Morgan, not my choice." He said. Hotch now turned his focused to Garcia "How you doing Garcia?"

"I'm better now sir thanks for asking" She said with a slight nod of the head.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to book yourself into a hotel for the night you look exhausted" He said with a concerned

"With all due respect sir, I'm not leaving his side he's my husband"

Hotch threw a quick look to Morgan to say 'back me up here'. Morgan got the hint of the look and turned to Garcia to back up Hotch's argument but before he had chance to even think about it Garcia looked at him and said "If you think I'm leaving your side at all, you're crazy"

Morgan looked up at Hotch and said "You won't win this argument, so I'd give up now" All three of them broke out into a bit of a laugh. Morgan looked up at Hotch and asked "Where are the rest of the team?"

"They had to go back to Quantico; Strauss wanted them back, the only reason she let me stay was to sign the papers" He said with slight annoyance. He hated that the team wasn't there and he knew they hated not being there. "I'll let you two get some rest, I'm off to the hotel to finish off some paperwork" And with that he was gone.

Garcia settled back down next to Morgan. His arm was tightly wrapped around her; she was snuggled up close to him, her head on his chest. Soon after she fell asleep. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. All he could think of in that moment was that all he needed in life was Garcia, as long as he had Garcia he felt like he could do anything, with that thought, he rested his head on top of hers and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning they woke up with smiles on their faces. Today was the day he got to go home. The nurse came in with his discharge Hotch had signed them, all they were waiting for now was the doctor.

The doctor arrived few minutes later and undressed Morgan's wound. She said with glee "everything looks great, it's starting to heal already. I'll get the nurse to come and show you how to clean and re-dress it and I'll send your referral to the physiotherapy nearer to you and you should be well on your way to recovery in a few weeks" He voice got more serious when she said "Complete bed rest for 3 days minimum" and with that she left

"So who's going to get the sexiest nurse of all time?" Garcia said with a wink

"Hmm I wonder" Morgan said playfully as he pulled Garcia down for a kiss. Both of them forgetting there boss was still in the room

A minute or so after the doctor left the nurse came in and showed Garcia how to clean and re-dress his wound. Now they could finally go home, Garcia was packing Morgan's things, Hotch was getting coffee for the road, unfortunately Morgan wasn't allowed to fly so they had the long drive to look forward to. But somehow none of them cared they were just glad they got to go home.

A nurse came into the room with a wheel chair. Morgan looked at her and said with a slightly annoyed tone "I'm not getting in that thing, I'm not an invalid"

Garcia marched over to her Husband and looked at him straight in the eyes and said with power "You are getting in that chair we are going home and you're going straight to bed because you're on bed rest for 3 days" She flashed him a sarcastic smile at the end. Morgan took the help from Hotch to get into the chair, he knew there was no point in arguing with Garcia because for one thing she was right and he never wins an argument with her. She had some sort of power over him. He loved it just as much as she did.

They were finally at the SUV Hotch jumped into the driver's side, Garcia helped Morgan spread out across the back seats and she jumping into the front passengers seat.

A few miles down the road the car was surrounded but the sound of Morgan sleeping, the pain killers that they had given him for the journey had knocked him clean out. But with him being asleep this gave Hotch the chance to properly talk to Garcia.

"Garcia"

"Yes sir"

"How are you holding up with all of this?"

"It's hard sir but I'm managing, thanks for asking"

"I just want you know not as your boss but as your friend I'm always here if you need to talk"

"I appreciate it sir"

"Please Garcia we're not at work, you can call me Hotch"

"Thanks….Hotch" Garcia wasn't used to Hotch being, well so friendly

"Now on to matters of work, I'm going to give you 2 weeks to do your work at home, so you can still work on cases but look after Morgan at the same time, after the 2 weeks, Morgan should be up on crutches and back at work and when we work on cases he'll help you, sort of like Reid did"

"Thank you sir"

"Oh and before I forget the team will be waiting at your house to surprise Morgan"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the late update but here it is! **_

A few hours later, the car pulled up Morgan and Garcia's apartment. Morgan was still a little sleepy from the car journey, but he soon came round. Hotch helped him into his wheelchair and they made their way up to the house, Garcia pushing Morgan and Hotch following close behind. Garcia pushed the door open and wheeled Morgan the three where greeted with the whole team shouting "SURPRISE"

Morgan was shocked, it was the response the team where looking for. Morgan said, still slightly shocked "What you guys doing here?"

"They came to see you silly" Garcia teased

"How you feeling Morgan?" Rossi asked

"Like I've just been shot" Morgan laughed and so did the rest of the team, when the giggling had faded out he said truthfully "I'm feeling pretty good, I'm on bed rest for three days and then I can start physio and will hopefully be back next month"

Rossi looked up at Garcia and said "How you feeling kitten?"

"I'm good, tired but good. Morgan's home and that's all that really matters right now" She said with a smile. Rossi nodded and left the subject alone for now, he knew that she wasn't okay but she wasn't going to say anything while Morgan was there so he would talk to her later.

Morgan wheeled round his living room greeting everyone as he went past, he was so thankful to have a family who was as great as them. His final person to talk to was Reid, apparently he was a little shaken up about the whole thing, Reid didn't let it show but he cared for Morgan like a brother. "Hey pretty boy" Morgan shouted over to him. Reid's head shot up

"Hey Morgan, how you feeling" he asked with concern

"I'm fine Reid honestly, I'm just glad to be home"

"Are you sure?"

"Reid, I'm sure, I wouldn't lie to you, and you know that"

"I know sorry" His sentence trailing off at the end.

"Reid, what's up with you man?" Morgan said with concern in his voice

"Nothing…It doesn't matter" Now he was avoiding eye contact. Morgan knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to push it Reid would come to him in his own time.

"Okay, I'm here, you know that right?" Reid nodded his head and went back to reading his book.

The team all sat down together while eating a meal Rossi had prepared. It was amazing! After that they sat down, a few had drinks and would get a ride home with other team members. Morgan couldn't have asked for a better welcome home.

_**Sorry for the short update I've been really busy but I didn't want to leave you without an update. Hopped you all liked it! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I have some free time so here's another chapter **_____

Chapter 10

An hour or two the team left and it was just Morgan and Garcia. They had proper alone time at last. As much as they both loved the team they loved having a bit of space. Morgan had moved from his wheelchair to his sofa, with his legs stretched out on his coffee table. Garcia sat down next to him on his good side so she didn't hurt his leg; she cuddled up to him and put her head in the groove in his neck. It fit perfectly like it was made for her. He put his arm around her a bent down and ever so softly kissed the top of her head, they flicked through channels and settled down. They'd missed this.

In a few minutes of lying there they didn't want to move, but Morgan had to sleep in a proper bed to support his leg. They couldn't just fall asleep on the sofa like they used to, but they knew that they'd get back to that soon enough.

Garcia pulled away from the embrace and said "Come on, time for bed mister" She was talking to him like he was a child but he didn't care he thought it was kind of…sexy.

"Yes mommy" He played with her

"Oh where playing that game are we big boy" She said with a playful wink

"I wish, but not tonight baby girl" He hated disappointing her but he needed rest.

"Fine then mister mardy bum" She said with a wink and a smile. She helped him into his wheel chair and wheeled him into the down stairs guest bedroom, it was a big room so there was a double bed, not as big as their usual king sized bed up stairs, but they didn't care they got to sleep in the same bed, they got to cuddle up and talk and gently fall asleep. All they needed was each other.

They got comfortable in bed, getting used to the smaller bed was a bit of a challenge, as much as they loved each other they needed their space while sleeping. Morgan was pretty much asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow Garcia just laid there and looked at him from above, he was so peaceful when he slept, apart from when he started snoring, that wasn't peaceful at all!

Garcia looked across the room, it was 12:00am Morgan would need to be woken up in half an hour to take his meds. She stayed up and read a bit of her book to pass the time, she was reading a crime novel, you'd think she'd have enough of graphic murders with the job she did, but she couldn't deny that she loved a could crime novel.

The time had quickly past; it was just before 12:30. She got up out of bed, dragged herself to the kitchen and got him a glass of water and popped 2 pills out of the orange container. She made her way back to the room, Morgan was still sound asleep and she hated waking him up but she knew she had to. She sat on the edge of his side of the bed put the glass of water and pills down on his but side table. She gently shook his arm while whispering "Time to get up at take your meds sweaty, then you can go straight back to sleep" He looked up at her with his tired eyes and slowly sat up. She handed him his pills and then gave him his glass of water. He laid back down; she pulled his covers over him and gently kissed him on the forehead, he fell asleep almost instantly. She was happy that he was going to be okay, so she went and crawled into her side of the bed and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry the chapters a little later than usual. Just for a heads up there will not be an update tomorrow because it's my prom! But I should be back to normal daily updates on Friday. Hope you like this chapter! **_

Chapter 11

The next morning Garcia was awoken from her peaceful sleep by her phone vibrating on her bedside table. It was Hotch.

"Garcia" She answered tiredly

"Sorry to get you up so early Garcia we've got a case, it's a bad one. We'll try to leave you to look after Morgan but if we do need you I just thought I'd let you know that we've got a case and to be ready"

"Okay, I'll get my laptop ready, good luck sir!"

And with that the phone call ended. She glanced over at the clock, it was 5:30. She slowly got out of bed and shivered as the cold air hit her. She got her laptop from the living room and plugged it in. She left it on so it was quicker to find things if the team needed her.

She came back into the room, she stood at the door way and just watched Morgan sleep. He really was the love of her life, since the first day they'd met they had passed around cheeky banter and she always hid her true feelings behind it, and after the case when Elle was shot, he kissed her and looked lovingly into her eyes and said Penelope Garcia, I love you. Just a year later they were married. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

She looked up at the clock it was 6:00am Morgan would need his meds soon. She went to the kitchen and put the kettle on and got his meds out. She made a cup of coffee for them both and headed back to the room. She set his coffee on his bedside table and put hers down as well. She sat on the bed and gently rocked him while whispering "Time to wake up honey" He woke up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, he looked at the clock to see that it was 6:15 he thought he'd had a pretty good lie in compared to most Monday mornings.

He slowly sat up and looked at Garcia and smiled "Morning baby girl" He said while moving in to give her a gentile kiss. Slowly he parted from the lingering kiss. He was mesmerised by her. She held out his meds, he took them and placed them in his mouth and then she handed him his coffee and with one quick gulp the tablets were gone.

"You want to do anything today sweetie?" she asked Morgan

"We could go for a stroll in park if you wouldn't mind pushing me" He said sort of defeated "I haven't been out doors in days"

"Sorry my sweet" She said in an apologetic tone "we're going to have to do something in the house so I can access to my laptop the team my need me, they got called onto a case at 5:30 this morning. Hotch said it was a bad one"

"Well" He said with a cheeky grin "We could do this" He said while pulling her down into a passionate kiss. Garcia was now straddling Morgan's waist trying to avoid hitting his leg. She took control off the kiss. It was filled with passion and desire. Just as Garcia was starting to pull Morgan's shirt off her phone started to ring. She got her breath back as quick as she could before answering it.

She whispered in Morgan's ear "We'll pick this up later"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's the next chapter, sorry for not updating but it was well worth missing an update for prom! (Well for me it was) Hope you like it! **_

Chapter 12

"Garcia" She said while quickly moving towards her computer

"Garcia. I need a list of crimes involving partners within a ninety mile radius of Harvest in the last two years."

"Oh captain, my captain. All crimes?"

"Anything. Violent crimes, break-ins, whatever's in the system. I need to be able to show Cate some mug shots."

"You got it. One scumbag yearbook coming up." Hotch hung up the phone and she got to work. She found what Hotch was looking for in around 20 minutes; she sent him the document and then wondered back to the bedroom to find Morgan watching a football game. She knew nothing about football and didn't even attempt to try and make sense of it. Hacking into the FBI servers' fine- understanding football, no chance.

"Hey honey" She said whilst resuming the position she was in before they were interrupted. Morgan quickly turned off the TV and focused all his attention on his women. He loved how she took control, how every kiss was filled with passion and lust. Garcia pulled Morgan's shirt over his head and flung it across the room. Her fingers traced his chiselled abs. She made her fingers down to his bottoms and slowly started to pull them down his legs. He winced.

In the heat of the moment Garcia and forgotten about his leg she slowly and carefully pulled his bottoms back up as he said "In a minute baby girl" she dived back into the kiss with the same lust and passion, he started to unbutton her shirt to reveal a black lacy bra which he swiftly did with one hand. He was a pro and Garcia knew it.

In one swift move Garcia had taken Morgan's trousers off to cause him as little discomfort as possible. There was no protest from him this time. He relaxed and left his wife take over. It was bliss.

_**Sorry for the short update I struggled to write this chapter but I didn't want to not update so I hope you liked it! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday, had my football (Soccer) presentation and didn't have time to write. Hope you like this chapter!**_

Chapter 13

Morgan and Garcia just laid there; Morgan finally broke the silence "Dam baby girl"

"Oh I know" she said still slightly panting. She got up wrapping the she around her as she got off the bed. "Time to take your meds baby boy"

"Just stay here a few more minutes' mamma" Morgan pleaded

"Sorry sugar, we need to keep to strict times, doctor's orders"

"Yes nurse Penelope" Morgan said with a cheeky grin. She walked out of the room and got his meds and a glass of water.

"Here you go" She handed him the tablets then the glass of water. After he'd taken them all she went back and laid next to him. "I love you"

"I love you more baby girl" after saying that he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'm being serious Derek, I don't want out flirty banter right now" She said all serious

"Whoa Mamma, what's wrong?"

"It's just that" She started to slowly weep "You could have gotten killed and being with you all day today has just made me realise even more that I can't live without you and you could have gotten killed and I would have been alone" He breathing quickened and she started to cry harder her speech got faster. She was just curled up in his arms crying. She'd been trying to stay strong but in that moment it all came out.

"Hey…Hey look at me" He cupped her face in his hands so he could look her straight in the eyes, he wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes and said "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I was shot in the leg I wasn't killed and in a few weeks I'll be back to normal"

She interrupted with "But…"

He cut her off saying "No buts baby girl, I'm here and I'm with you and there is nowhere else I would rather be" He kissed her ever so softly on the lips and finished with "as long as the team and I are here you will never be alone"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They do make me smile, here's your next chapter, hope you like it!**_ Chapter 14

Morgan refused to let Garcia leave his embrace, he hated that he had made his girl feel that way, but he didn't know how to fix it because his job came with risks and they both knew that, he wasn't about to leave the BAU but he wanted to reassure her that nothing was going to happen but he couldn't do that without lying to her. He just wanted his baby girl to be happy again

All of a sudden Garcia came out with "Morgan sweetie, you're going to have let go of me mamma needs to pee"

"Okay, I'll let you go as long as you come straight back"

"Sweetie, I'd love to but unlike some people I'm not on bed rest and need to get something's cleaned up for when you get your crutches tomorrow" She said with a wink and a smile

"Okay then, will you hand the remote when you get up please"

"Anything for you" She handed him the remote and kissed him ever so softly on the forehead and left the room.

She started picking stuff up off the floor; she was excited but nervous for Morgan getting crutches. She wanted him to get better but she didn't want him to rush his recovery like she knew he would. She wanted him to get better but she knew if he rushed it he had the chance of making it worse. She knew she worried too much but she thought of it as a lot of concern for the one she loved.

She finished cleaning the house; it wasn't often she got to clean because she was always at work. As much as she loved worked, she loved having some free time. All of a sudden her phone started to ring. "Hey Garcia, we've finished the case we're on our way home kitten" Rossi said "How's Morgan" he asked before she even had time to reply to his first comment

"Okay Rossi. Have a good flight. He's doing well, he has his first physio appointment tomorrow and he'll get his crutches and be up walking"

"Oh good, Right, we'll see you soon, take care"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey sweetie, the team just called, they're on their way home. They send their love"

"That was quick, only 3 days"

"I know, that's what I was thinking"

"I'm going to make some coffee, want some?"

"That sure is a silly question mamma"

"I'm going to take that as a yes" She said with a grin and went to make coffee.

Morgan lay in bed; he couldn't help himself from wondering if the team didn't need him. I mean they finished the case in 3 days without him. That was one of the quickest times they had ever finished a case in. He saw Garcia walked in and his attention went straight to her, she was in her sweats and he still thought she looked like to most beautiful girl in the world.

"What's up sugar bun?"

"It's nothing"

"I've know you long enough to tell when you're lying. So I'll ask again; what's up?"

He sighed before answering "It's just that the team solved the case so quickly without me and what if they don't need me?"

"Honey, sweetie, baby" She said while pulling him into a hug "The team do need you, you're such an important member, they only needed me once in the 3 days so the case couldn't have been that hard" she pulled his head up so he was looking at her "You're not just their team member you're their family as well, and family stick together" She kissed him on the lips and handed him his coffee and said "drink it before it goes cold"

He took a sip and said "You always know what to say"

_**Sorry it's short, I've got an exam tomorrow and I need to revise but I didn't want to go without updating **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*knock knock*

"Coming" Penelope shouts as she releases Morgan from her embrace. She looked through the pep whole in the door. Ever since she worked for the FBI she's always been cautious as to who she opens the door for. She looks through and saw the team. She opens the door with a big smile and said "What a lovely surprise!" She stepped aside and waved for all of them to come in.

"I wasn't expecting you guys for another few days" she starts "Please make yourself comfy and I'll make coffee"

"Thanks Garcia"

"No problem my junior G-man"

Garcia rushed into the kitchen to make her team coffee. The team waited in the Morgan's living room and got there self's comfortable. Garcia came in a few moments later with a tray full of coffee cups, then said "I'll go get my man" She left with Morgan's wheel chair and said in a cheerful voice "Guess who are here to see you?"

"The team, really?" He said in shock

"Yes the team, who else would it be silly"

"I don't know, they usually go straight home after a case"

"I know, but like I said earlier, the team loves you"

"Why are you always right mama?"

"Because I'm brilliant"

"That you are mama that you are"

_**Really sorry for the short update but I've got a lot of exams but I don't want you to go without updates, how you like this chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Garcia wheeled Morgan into the where the team where situated. Rossi was the first one to speak "Hey Morgan, how you doing?"

"I'm not bad thanks Rossi, how was the case?"

"It was quite easy, the unsub left all sorts of evidence"

"Sounds easy enough, I've got physio tomorrow to get my crutches so I'll be able to help you guys out from the safety of Garcia's cave obviously"

"When do you think you'll be able to come back?"

"Next week I'm hoping"

Hotch interrupted with "I don't want you to push to come back, take as long as you need"

"I will, but I'm coming back as soon and as quickly as I can" Morgan replied with

"Okay, just don't push yourself too hard"

"Who wants more coffee" Garcia quickly interrupted with

"I'm going to head off actually Garcia, thanks for having us over" Rossi said

"I think I'm going to head home too" Emily said

"She's my ride so I've got to go too" JJ said, wanting to stay longer

"I've got to go home to Jack, thanks for the coffee Garcia" And with that the majority of the team had gone.

"What about you pretty boy? You going or staying?"

"I can go if you want me to" Reid said sheepishly

"Nahh pretty boy you can stay if you want"

"Sure I'll stay for a bit"

"More coffee?" Garcia asked

"Yes please" Reid nodded.

Garcia went to get Coffee; the rest of the team had left. Reid hadn't seen Morgan in a while to say he was his best friend. He'd missed him.

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had problems with my internet. I won't be updating tomorrow because it's my birthday but after that I shall try to bring it back to daily updates. Thanks for reading! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been ill and not felt up to writing but I'm feeling better, so I hope you like this chapter! **_

Chapter 18

"You starting to miss me yet kid?"

"I actually am"

"You sound surprised"

"That's because I am, I didn't realise how long the day actually was, I guess our banter speeds up the work day"

"Ha, you make me laugh kid"

"Here's the coffee my dears" Garcia interrupted before Reid had chance to reply "So what we talking about"

"Nothing really, just how genius over here misses me and my banter" Morgan joked

Garcia mad her way over to Reid and gently squeezed his cheeks while saying "Awww you're such a cutie" When Garcia finally let go of Reid's cheeks she went and sat next to Morgan, while she did Reid was sat in the chair rubbing his hands across where Garcia's hands had been.

"So when are you thinking about coming back?" Reid questioned

"When the doctor says I can, I go to physio tomorrow so hopefully it won't be too long until I'm back!"

"It'll be good to have you back" When will you be back out in the field?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions" Morgan joked "But a month maybe 2 depending on how long my recovery period time is"

"Not too long then"

"Nah, I can't wait to be back" The last part of his sentence trailing off while he tried to hold back a yawn

When Reid saw Morgan yawn he looked at his watch and said "I didn't realise what time it was, I really should get going, sorry if I've imposed" Reis said sheepishly

"Oh okay, Reid you haven't imposed , we love having you around, you should come round for dinner one day next week if you haven't got a case and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Okay Garcia, but I really do have to go got to be up early in the morning. I guess I'll see you sometime next week"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for not updating sooner but I left school yesterday so I was out celebrating. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter! **_

Chapter 19

The next morning Morgan woke up to the sound of Penelope being sick, he wanted to rush to her side and make sure she was okay but he couldn't so he shouted "Pen, you okay in there"

"I'm fine Derek, just a little sick, sorry I woke you up"

"It's fine baby girl just wanted to make sure you where okay"

"I'm fine really"

"Okay"

"Come back to bed, we've only got another hour before physio"

"Okay, just give me a minute." Little did Morgan know that Penelope was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test, she's late and she'd woke up a few mornings being sick. If they were to have a baby she'd love it. She walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Morgan. "Can I ask you something?" She said a little worriedly

"Of course, you can tell me anything" He said this while moving to hold her hand

"I want you to stay calm when I say this" She paused for a moment and finally blurted out "I might be pregnant"

Morgan's face lit up and he said with the biggest smile on his face "Really? How? When?"

"Really, the night after you'd come home from the hospital"

"Well if anything was good enough to make a baby that'd be it" He said jokingly

Penelope hit him softly on the arm and said "I need you to be serious right now"

"Sorry, you've got my undivided attention princess"

"Good, it's been 3 minutes; I'm going to go check"

She made her way into the bathroom pick up the stick; she looked at it and walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Morgan looked up and asked "Well?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Because the suspense would have killed you…here's the next chapter; hope you like it! **_

Chapter 20

"Come on baby girl, I can't take it any longer are we going to have a mini-Morgan or not?"

"Morgan" She started "You're going to be a daddy" She said grinning from ear to ear

"Are you being serious" Morgan also with a big grin plastered on his face

Penelope nodded her head and ran towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered in his ear "We're going to be parents"

A few tears of joy ran down her cheeks Morgan took her head into his hands and kissed her on the lips ever so softly, he let one of his hands drop from her face and let it drop to her stomach. They just sat like that for a few minutes, letting the news that they were going to going to be parents sink in.

Penelope sat up and said "We have to tell the team!"

"In due time mamma"

"I want to tell them now" She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes. That she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, we'll drop by after physio" Morgan quickly glanced at the clock "Speaking of physio, we got to start getting ready mamma"

"Oh we do, I'll go get your wheelchair then I'll help you get dressed then I'll get dressed then off we go" She said whizzing out of the door. Morgan just shook his head while laughing slightly.

30 minutes later and they were ready to go. They arrived at the hospital just in time, they didn't even have chance to sit down before the physiotherapist called his name.

"Hi, I'm Julie and I'll be your physio until my services are no longer needed" She said while extending her hand for Morgan to shake

"Agent Morgan and this is my wife Penelope" He said while shaking her hand

"Before we get started, I'd like to ask you a few questions first if that's okay"

"Fire away" Morgan said jokingly

"On a scale of one to 10 on average how much does it hurt?"

"About a 4 sometimes a 5"

"Okay, how long have you had the injury?"

"Just over a week"

"Last one, do you feel well enough to start walking?"

"Hell yes" Morgan said enthusiastically. He hated being confined to a wheelchair

"Okay then" The nurse said slightly shocked "We'll get you up on crutches today and see how well you do"

An hour later Morgan was leaving the hospital on crutches, it felt so good for him not having to be carted around in a wheelchair. They reached the car; Morgan managed to get in on his own which he was silently proud of. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Penelope finally spoke up "You ready to tell the team, I don't want you to feel pressured by me to tell them if you're not ready"

"Baby girl, I'm fine with telling the team, they're our family and they have a right to know that there going to become aunts and uncles" She leaned over and gave him a kiss, she knew that he was going to be a brilliant father and she was so happy that she was a excited as him.

They set off to the office; it was only a 10 minute drive. They sat in silence trying to figure out the team's reaction, but it was hard. They pulled into the parking lot and before they got out Penelope had to ask him one last time "You sure you're ready to tell them"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"


	21. Chapter 21

I'm really sorry for not updating this past week, my laptop broke but it's fixed and I should be back to regular updates! Here's chapter 21, hope you like it!

Chapter 21

Garcia and Morgan walked down the corridor into the bull pen, they said hello to everyone and then made their way to Hotch's office. They knocked on the door and herd him yell "come in" he looked up and once he realised who was standing in front of him he said "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow, how was physio Morgan?"

"It went well, but that's not why we're here Hotch"

"Oh…Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine; we just have something to tell you and the team, we would appreciate if you would gather the team in the conference room"

"Should I be worried?"

"That all depends on how you view the news" Garcia joked.

Garcia and Morgan made their way to the conference room. On the way from Hotch's office, he had asked the team to follow him into the conference room. Morgan and Garcia where stood at the head of the table while the team gradually gathered around. "What is this all about?" Hotch questioned

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Morgan asked Garcia

"Tell us what?" Prentiss asked impatiently

"I'll tell them" Garcia replied. She took a deep breath and exclaimed "We're having a baby!"

"Oh my god" Prentiss shouted "Congradulations"she said while engulfing Garcia in a hug.

"Congratulations" Reid said while shaking Morgan's hand and giving Garcia a hug afterwards.

"Congratulations" Hotch said with one of his rare smiles while giving Morgan a hug

"Congrats Pen!" JJ shouted while giving her best friend a hug.

"Congratulations" Rossi said while shaking Morgan's hand

"When did you guys find out?" Reid questioned

"This morning, we wanted to tell you guys straight away!" Garcia said giddily

"As much as I don't want to ruin this moment, you guys are going to have to tell Strauss"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Garcia and Morgan slowly made their way down towards Strauss office; she knew that they were married and that it was inevitable that at some stage they were going to have kids, so really they shouldn't have been that worried, but it was something about the walk to Strauss' office that was daunting.

They arrived at the door and knocked on it. They waited for a response before walking in. They had been waiting a few minutes before they heard her shout "Come in"

"Agent Morgan, I wasn't expecting you back so soon"

"I'm not back until next week Mam"

"Then may I ask what you are doing here?"

"We need to talk"

"About…" She motioned her hand in a way to signal to carry on

"Garcia and I are expecting a child"

"Oh, congratulations…Was that all?"

"Yes mam"

"Well let me know the due date and we'll sort out leave when it's necessary"

"Thank you mam" And with that they left and headed back to see the team.

"I thought that would have been a hell of a lot worse" Garcia said with a sigh of relief

"Really though, what can she do, you're married and expecting a kid, she can't really do anything" Prentiss chirped up

"True, I thought she would have said more" Reid added

"Well she hasn't so lets all be thankful" Rossi joked

The team laughed and then JJ came down from her office with files in her hand "Sorry to disrupt the laughter but we've got a case and it doesn't look good" The team sighed and made their way up to the conference room.

"Hotch" Morgan called to get his attention Hotch turned round "Do you mind if I sit in?"

"Of course not, you're still apart of the team. You can help us with the initial profile" Morgan nodded and slowly made his way up to the conference room.

He finally got their and sat down, the team was waiting for him to start. "We've got 3 female victims, all of them were stabbed in genitals and sexually assaulted"

"Did any of the victims have defence wounds" Morgan asked

"On the third one but the other two had no other injuries or wounds apart from where they'd been stabbed"

"Was the sexual assault pre or post mortem?" Reid questioned

"They couldn't tell because of the damage the stab wounds had made"

"Wheels up in 30 minutes so go get your go bags" The team nodded and off they went. It was only Morgan Hotch and Garcia left in the conference room. "Garcia, stay at the office for a while because we may need you to find some information out while we're on the plane, and Morgan you'll be on a video feed the entire time to help with the profile…We're going to need all the help we can get"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry for not updating this week, I've had 3 exams in a row so I've been revising for them, I hope you all understand. Here's the next chapter hope you like it!**_

Chapter 23:

"Team we've got 45 minutes before we land in Ohio so we need to try and get this profile started so we can get some rest before we land"

"Does it say where the bodies were found?" Reid asked

"They were found in a public park"

"He's not trying to hid his victims" Reid stated

"Well if he's not trying to hide his victims, he wants us to know he's killing and that there's nothing that we can do to stop him because reading through the file there was no trace of evidence on ether of the 3 girls" Prentiss pointed out

"He's taunting us" Reid added on

"Mocking us almost"

"Well one thing's for sure he's a sexual predator" Prentiss said bluntly

"He's turned up 3 bodies in just over a so he has a cooling time of three days" Morgan pipes up on video call to the team

"JJ does it say the amount of time it was from when the girls went missing to when the bodies were found?" Hotch asked

"It said around 48 hours"

"So he likes to keep the girls for a bit"

They bounced around the profile for another 10 minutes before Hotch finally caved and said "Guys get some rest; I've got a feeling that we're not going to get any sleep this next week. Morgan keep me up to date on your recovery"

"Will do Hotch" Morgan replied

"Garcia I need you to have your phone handy at all times, day and night; I've got a feeling we're going to need you on this"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and one more thing Garcia"

"What is it sir?"

"Make sure Morgan doesn't push himself too hard"

"Will do sir" Garcia said with a bit of a smirk "Be safe my angels" she called before the video feed was cut off.

_**I don't think this is as good as my other chapters, if not I apologise. Hope you liked it anyways! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for not updating this week been really busy with exams, I finish them on Friday so updates should become more regular. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 24:

A week later the team still wasn't back. Hotch was on the phone every other hour to Garcia and constantly ringing Morgan for his input. This case was turning into the team worst nightmare. Another 2 girls had turned up dead while the team was there and the unsub wasn't getting any messier, there was still no evidence left on the bodies or at the crime scenes and because they don't know the exact location of where the girls were abducted there really was nothing to build there profile on other than how he killed and where the bodies where left.

So far the team had put together that the unsub was a white male mid 30's, lives in the area and that the park has some meaning to him and that he's a sexual predator. They couldn't exactly give that to the police because the first part of the profile fits a lot of people and they've checked the known sex offenders in the area and none of them fit the first part of the profile. For the first time in years the team had met a dead end in a case. With no evidence and with the victims having no connection that Garcia could find. The team didn't know how they could help the police, but with 6 bodies, they didn't feel like they could leave.

The team was still at the police station just repeatedly going through the case files at 12:45am seeing if they'd missed anything, they knew they hadn't but none of them could sleep so they thought their time was better spent doing this. They looked up to the open laptop to see a video call ringing on the screen. Reid went over and looked at the IP address and it wasn't Garcia.

"Guys, it isn't Garcia" Reid said worriedly

"Rossi ring Garcia and see if she can track the feed when I answer it" Hotch said sternly. He sat himself in front of the laptop making sure the rest of the team was out of view before he answered the call. It was the unsub like they had all expected.

"This is SSA Hotchner from the FBI's behaviour analysis unit, with whom am I speaking"

"Hello SSA Hotchner or as I hear your colleges call you Hotch" When the unsub said that, they all looked around at each other unnervingly. "Now Hotch, if I told you my name, where would the fun be in that?" He questioned with arrogance radiating in his voice

"If this is a game, we must be given clues to make this a fair game"

"But that's where you're wrong, as you've probably guessed, I don't play fair"

"Then what sort of game is this"

"A game with no rules"

"It's not much of a game then is it?"

The unsub let out a bit of a chuckle "I guess you've got me their" there was a long pause before the unsub began to speak again "Enough with the small talk. You'll have a lovely surprise tomorrow morning. If I was you, I'd tried to get some sleep tonight. Good night agents, I have some unfinished…business to attend to" Before the video feed cut the feed completely you could hear him cackle to himself.

Hotch sat back in the chair looking a little defeated. He pulled out his phone and rang Garcia in hopes that she had managed to track the video feed back to the unsub and that this nightmare would be over.

"Garcia" She answered her usual wit had left her this week the case had completely drained her. Between the case and sickness that came with her pregnancy, she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Please tell me you managed to track down where the video feed was coming from"

"Sort of sir"

"What do you mean 'sort of' have you or haven't you"

"Well…I've narrowed it down to a road but he kept pinging off other people servers in that street, so he has to be there but I don't have an exact address for you sir. Sorry sir"

"Don't be sorry, it's better than what we've got now. I'll call you if we need anything else

Garcia" With that he hung up and gathered the team together

"If we have any chance of catching this guy and stop him from probably murdering another girl tonight, we need to get to him tonight and send a few SWAT members to every door on that street. It's not too big so we'll be able to cover it easily. We'll need to take the silent approach there so the unsub doesn't expect us. Got that?" The team nodded "Good. JJ call the SWAT team leader tell him to gather his team and get them here and ready as quickly as possible. We leave as soon as they arrive"

_**I know it's a Morgan/Garcia story but I wanted to write something different. The next chapter you'll get more of the Morgan/Garcia story. Hope you liked the chapter! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry for the irregular updates I write when I can, and because my exams are finished I should be able to get back to weekly updates. Hope you like this chapter! **_

Chapter 25

The next hour was spent briefing SWAT and organising what team would go to which door. There would be 2 SWAT going to each house and if the house would clear they would go help another team. Hotch split the team, so each member of the team would be with Pair SWAT members. The teams where set and ready. Lucky for the team the road wasn't that long. There were 3 houses on either side before you reached a dead end.

When they reached the 3 rd door, there was no response and all the other houses had been cooperative, Hotch knew it had to be this house. He called "FBI OPEN UP" For the last time before he stood back and kicked the door in. SWAT flooded through the house and one after the other they shouted "Clear". The only room left was the basement. Hotch followed a swat member down to find the UNSUB on top of a girl getting ready stab her. The UNSUB looked up, he was surrounded by SWAT and the BAU was poised with their guns out behind Hotch.

"STAND AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND PUT THE KNIFE DOWN" Hotch ordered the UNSUB

The UNSUB slowly stood up knife still in hand. "DROP YOUR WEPON" Hotch instructed

The knife dropped to the floor and Hotch swiftly put his gun in its holster and grabbed his hand cuffs and read the UNSUB his rights while cuffing him. Prentiss rushed down to the girl and took her outside to the medics while Hotch was shoving the UNSUB into the back of the SUV.

While the team where on the jet, they all felt pretty good. They went from having nothing on him to finding him in a matter of minutes because of his ego. They all sat on the jet playing cards, obviously all losing to Reid, but they didn't care, what was important was that they caught the UNSUB and they were going home

_**I know the chapters short but I wanted to wrap this case up so I can focus more on Garcia and Morgan. I hope you liked it anyways!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Hey my chocolate god of thunder, the team are on their way back, you up for going in to see them tomorrow?"

"Sure baby girl"

"I think they need cheering up, this case has been really tough on them"

"I bet, they were there for almost 2 weeks"

"Okay Mr. It's time for your meds"

"I'm feeling fine sugar, I don't want them"

"I don't want to hear any of that; you are taking these tablets until your doctor says you don't have to take them"

"But…"

"No but's, you're taking your tablets and that's final"

"Yes ma'am"

Garcia walked over to the medicine cabinet with a small smirk plastered on her face, she loved being in control, but she loved even better her a Morgan's little play fights, she loved how even though they had been together for a year, the flirty banter that they shared hadn't left. She loved being to call her husband her best friend.

Garcia came back with tablets in one hand and a glass of water "Thank you nurse Penelope"

"Any time hot stuff" She grinned

For the rest of the evening was spent cuddled up in bed having a movie marathon. Garcia had left the room for a few moments and came back with popcorn and chocolate. Morgan looked up at her and said "I swear you're trying to make me fat women"

"You? Fat? Please! You're my sculpted chocolate god, you could never be fat"

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful women?"

"You where your loving caring funny self"

"I don't say this often enough but I love you"

"I love you too" They shared a small kiss before Garcia faced the TV and said "I love you but this is my favourite bit"

Morgan laughed and said "You crack me up women"

They both fell asleep shortly after the film had finished, Garcia had woken up at 3, 5, and 6 am to throw up. She wanted and loved this baby but she didn't love the morning sickness. One thing she loved is that every time she got up, Morgan was always by her side holding her hair and rubbing her back.

An hour later, the alarm was going off, today was the day that Morgan was going to ask if he could go back to work and help Garcia like Reid did when he got shot. They got ready and headed to the office.

They walked in said hi to everyone and walked straight up to Hotch's office. They nocked and waited for a response. "Come in"

"Good morning Sir" She said with a grin

"Morning Garcia, what can I do for you?"

"It's actually what you can do for me"

"Okay then"

"I want to come back to work, not to go on cases just sit in the office and help Garcia like Reid did"

"I don't see a problem with it but are you sure you're ready to come back, it's only been 2 weeks"

"I know Hotch, but I can't stand to be sat in the house anymore"

"Okay, Garcia do you think he's ready?"

"I do sir, if you care about his mental state you will let him come back"

"Guess that's my decision made for me, start back on Monday and I'll sort things with Strauss ready for your return"

"Thanks Hotch" With that they left, stopping for a small chat with the rest of the team before heading home. Finally Morgan was going back to work!

_**Hope you liked the chapter! **_


	27. Chapter 27

I was right! Writing the first chapter of the other story did help! Check it out of you want it's another Morgan/Garcia story it's called finding love, you don't have to but if you want to that's cool to. Anyways here's the next chapter to this story. Hope you like it.

Chapter 27

Morgan and Garcia finally arrived back home. As much as he loved being home with Garcia, he felt like he was going to go crazy if he stayed in that house. He was walking much better, with his crutches now; he hoped it wouldn't be long before he could start to walk without them. But he had more important things to think about now with the baby and everything. He was so excited to become a dad.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Garcia said interrupting his train of thought.

"How about we talk for a bit, we haven't really discussed matters of the baby"

"Yeah okay, what do we need to talk about, you're not having seconds thoughts are you?" Garcia's breathing started to pick up in speed, she wanted this baby so much and now she was second guessing whether Morgan wanted it. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Baby girl, calm down, I'm not having second thoughts, we just need to talk about what we're going to do when it comes, you know…Plan in advance"

"Morgan don't scare me like that"

"I didn't say anything wrong, it was you jumping to conclusions" He joked "let's go sit down before you almost pass out again"

They sat down and Garcia still didn't know what there was to talk about "So what's on your mind my chocolate stud muffin?"

"We'll we need to decide something's like, if we're going to move, whether we're going to have a nanny or send it to day care or if one of us gets a job that's 9-5"

"I was thinking that we stay here and turn the spare bedroom upstairs into a nursery and I'm not leaving the BAU and I know you won't so, day care or nanny?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a nanny because day care won't be open long enough most days because of the hours we work"

"Sorted! Anything else on your mind?"

"Oh yeah, I booked you your 12 week scan it's tomorrow at 1, with your usual doctor"

"Oh, okay, thank you for that, I think with everything going on I would have forgot to book one"

"Tomorrow is the day we finally get to meet our baby"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to aim to update this once a week. **_

Chapter 28 

Morgan woke up to the sounds of Garcia being violently sick. He grabbed his crutches and made his way over to the bathroom. He bent down and held Garcia's hair and rubbed her back.

"Derek, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this"

"Baby girl, it will all be worth it when we see our little bundle on that screen today"

"I know it will, I'm just getting tired of waking up at silly hours of the morning to vomit. I can't keep anything down; I'm tried all the time. What if me not being able to eat anything is hurting the baby?"

"Morning sickness is natural; it'll pass in a few weeks, and I'm sure the baby's fine, just try and stay positive"

"You're right, I know I worry too much, I just want everything to be perfect"

"And it will be, in a few months, we'll have a family, what could be more perfect?"

"I love you"

"Love you too mama"

Garcia slowly stood up a wrapped her arms around Morgan and said "I'm sorry for being so negative, I'm just not feeling great"

"Baby it's okay, I have no clue what you must be going through but I'm going to be here to support you every step of the way"

"I love you"

"I love you too…What time is it?"

"Just gone 7:30"

"What times my appointment?"

"10"

"I'm going to go and lay back down for a bit"

"Okay, I'll go make us some breakfast" Morgan kissed her on the top of her head and made his way down stairs to make his baby breakfast. He knew just the thing to cheer her up. Chocolate chip pancakes.

While Morgan was down stairs making breakfast, Garcia was laid on the bed rubbing her hand across her belly, she knew that all of it would be worthwhile when she saw her baby on that screen. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother, she thought she was the luckiest women on earth, she had the most amazing husband and now they have a baby on the way. She couldn't think of anything more perfect. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke up half an hour to the smell of pancakes. She threw the covers off and ran down stairs as fast as she could and saw Derek stood in the kitchen with a stack of chocolate pancakes next to him.

"You didn't" she exclaimed which Morgan jump a bit

"Oh I did" He chuckled

She walked over to him and gave him a little on the cheek "You didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to. All I want is to see you happy"

"I love you"

"Love you too baby girl now get your pancakes and go sit down and eat your pancakes, we've got to set off in an hour"

Penelope grabbed both plates of pancakes and set them on the table. While eating Derek and Penelope finally had a chance to sit down and talk. With everything that happened with Derek and finding out about the baby, they haven't really had any time for each other. They both wanted to spend as much time together as possible because in a few months it wouldn't just be them anymore. So every moment they spent together was cherished. After they had finished eating they made their way up stairs to get ready.

It was 9:30 when they finally set off they were running late. After a bit of manic driving, they finally arrived at the hospital at 10. Not a second after they had checked in, the doctor called them in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Giles" He held his hand out for Morgan to shake

"Nice to meet you" Garcia said with a smile

Morgan shook his hand before helping Penelope get comfortable on the bed. "Just a warning the jell is very cold" He squirted the jell onto her stomach, when she felt the coldness on her skin she let out a small high pitched squeal "Are you ready to meet your baby?" At that point Morgan moved to stand closer to his wife so he could hold her hand.

"More than ready" Garcia said with a grin.

The doctor glided the head of the ultrasound machine over Garcia's stomach, which was now protruding a little. He looked at the screen and then looked at the couple with a grin on his face and said "Meet the new addition to your family"

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! **_


End file.
